


Endings and New Beginnings

by tuatarasa



Series: A New World [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post TROS, Ring Watch, Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, finn and poe make out thus the teen tag, minor zorii bliss/rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: The fight is over and now it is time for the Resistance to celebrate and heal. | This fic fixes and expands on Finn and Poe's reunion after the final battle.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Zorii Bliss/Rey
Series: A New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173
Collections: Stolen Moments





	Endings and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thanks to anyone who read my last fic, I was totally overwhelmed by the love for it. Also thanks to my beta readers for helping this not be totally awful. Feel free to leave comments about what you like/didn't so I can get better!
> 
> I don't own Star Wars or any of the related characters.

The battle is finally over. The Sith fleet has been destroyed and Palpatine has been defeated, again. Now is a time for healing and celebration so the Resistance fleet begins to head back to their base on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss. Newly appointed General Poe Dameron leads his x-wing squadrons back to the base without incident and they are the first to touch down. 

As soon as Poe lands he calls over a medic, he already knows his arm is going to be messed up for a while from all the ping-ponging around he did during battle. He’s thankful Artoo was his copilot, with any other astromech backing him up things could have been a lot worse. He pats the droid’s dome as he is helped out of his cockpit. 

Not as soon as his arm is cleaned and tied up, he sees the Millennium Falcon coming in to land. He brushes past all the people congratulating or thanking him. The only thought on his mind was  _ please let him be okay. Please let Finn be okay. _

And then he saw him, standing as strong and proud as ever. People were coming from all directions to talk to him but once he spotted Poe no one was going to stop him from reaching his pilot. 

The two collided in the center of the mass of people. Poe’s one good hand wrapped tightly around the back of Finn’s neck. Both of their heads buried in each other's shoulders. Quiet sobs shook the two men. They had almost lost each other, again.

Finn pulls back his head enough to look Poe in eyes but not enough to make the pilot’s grip on his neck loosen. Poe’s voice is quiet as he tries to speak for the first time, “Finn, I just...I was so scared you’d be stuck on that Destroyer.”

“I know, I know.”

The older man just looks at Finn with eyes full of a mixture of sadness and joy. Finn knows he’s happy they are both alive but he's also dealing with the loss of many of his fellow pilots, his friends.

“I was going to fly to pick you up myself if Lando hadn’t shown up.” The younger man just raised his eyebrow. Poe let out a tiny laugh once he saw it, “Yeah buddy, I don’t know how I would have done it but I wasn’t going to leave you there I just couldn’t.” Poe moved his hand to Finn’s cheek, “I want to show you galaxy, take you everywhere you’ve been missing.” All of the sudden Finn’s cheek is left cold from the departure of Poe’s hand. The pilot reaches under his flight suit and pulls the chain with a ring on the end that he wears everyday.

Before Finn knows it Poe’s hands are lightly pushing the chain over his head and the hand of his good arm rests with the ring at the center of Finn’s chest.

Finn stares at the sight in total disbelief. “Poe, your mother’s ring...I can’t.” He feels the tears silently come down his face one at a time.

“Yes you can. This ring is a promise to you that I’ll do my best not to let anything happen to you and to take you anywhere you want to go. The galaxy is yours to explore and I’m happy to be your tour guide through it all.” Finn is sure he can actually feel his heart melting when he catches a glimpse of the smile on Poe’s face. Finn has thought about Poe, thought about this moment for so long and looking at Poe’s lips he doesn’t know if he can wait any longer but then they hear yelling.

“Generals! Red 5 is back! Rey is here!” The minute Finn hears those words he grabs Poe’s hand off of his chest and starts sprinting toward the place where the old x-wing is landing with the older man’s hand firmly in his. Finn is rushing so much that he has dropped any attempt to apologize to the people he was pushing out of the way, it warmed his heart to hear Poe doing it for him from behind as they passed. He’d have to thank him later.

They reach a clearing and Poe releases Finn’s hand to point across it to a figure emerging from the crowd. There in her white robes, was Rey. Her face was bloody but she was standing right in front of them, very much alive. The trio collides with Poe and Rey flanking Finn from either side, his arms wrapped around both of their necks. Rey and Poe lock their hands behind Finn’s back. The three of them just stood there hugging and crying, none of them needing to say out loud what this was but all thinking the same thing,  _ I am never letting go of them again _ .

* * *

Later that night Poe is sitting at a desk with his holopad, going over the plans for the coming weeks. He finds himself almost half asleep when he hears a knock on the door to the office, “It’s unlocked!”

Finn’s head peaks in the doorway, “Hey, I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

Poe shakes his head, “I am always free for my fellow co-general.” He leans back in his chair and relaxes a bit. Finn is quick to notice the older man no longer has his arm in a sling and instead it is just wrapped in bandages.  _ How long did he have to fight with the medics to let him do that?  _ Poe is known around the base as the absolute worst patient because his ability to heed advice when it comes to letting his body heal is...lackluster to say the least. Finn makes a mental note to check how he is healing in the coming days.

Finn walks into the office, closes the door and leans up against it, “I knew I would find you here working, while everyone is celebrating. You going to take a break to breathe flyboy?”

Poe gives the comment little laugh as his eyes dart to Finn's chest where his mother's ring rests. _It is exactly where it belongs_ , he thinks. The silver glistens in the dimly lit office and contrasts with the black undershirt Finn is wearing. Poe can't help but also notice how the tight shirt shows off Finn's built physique.

Finn must have noticed where his gaze went because that's instantly what he brought up, “You were afraid I’d take it off?” He is genuinely confused by Poe’s reaction.

“I-ah-no, no. I just didn’t know if you would want to. Everyone has always seen it around my neck so I didn’t know if you would think it would be weird to have everyone see you wearing it. Someone could start a rumor about us or something.” By this point, Finn is making him nervous so Poe just starts to look down and rub the back of his neck.

“Or something? That’s the best you got Dameron?” Finn walks over to him and sits on the edge of the desk. He grabs the pilot’s bruised and bandaged hand, “I just need to know something...you and Zorii aren’t, you know, a thing?” Poe’s head shoots up and he just breaks out into laughter, his hand squeezing Finn’s. “Wait what’s so funny? I don’t get it?”

Poe grabs Finn’s hand with both of his and looks him in the eyes, “Buddy, Zorii is not into me, trust me. I am definitely not her type, she’d rather go after Rey.” 

Finn’s eyes go wide this time, “Oh, okay! Wow!” Poe laughs again and Finn slowly joins him.

After a while Poe jokingly asks, “What are you happy to have the competition eliminated?” Hoping to the force that he isn’t totally misreading everything that has been happening between them. 

Finn shoots him a fake scandalized look but his face softens as his eyes come to focus on Poe’s lips like they did when they had first been reunited earlier in the day. “Poe, I-” He is cut off by Poe’s lips slamming into his. At first Finn doesn’t react, out of pure shock, but within seconds he is pushing back with as much force as Poe is. It is sloppy and messy, but each of them wouldn’t trade it for the world. As their lips part, Poe wraps his arms around Finn’s neck and stands so that Finn’s legs which are dangling off the desk are straddled between his own.

“I hope that was okay.” Poe is panting heavily as he speaks and his voice has dropped a few octaves. Finn moves his hands to the older man’s chest and just lets them stay there, taking in the beat of Poe’s heart and the quick pace of his breathing. 

“That was more than okay.” A wicked smile flashes onto Finn’s face as he begins to lightly tug at Poe’s shirt and begins to pull him down on top of him on the now empty desk. With Poe on top of him, the pilot’s legs straddling Finn’s hips, Finn unbuttons the rest of the man’s shirt and disregards it. His hands on Poe’s neck, playing with the tiny curls at the end of his hair, he examines Poe’s impressive chest before pulling him down closer so he can begin to bite at his neck.

Poe lets him have his fun for a while but eventually he starts to whine, “You know it isn’t quite fair that I’ve had my shirt off this entire time and yet here you are in front of me with all of your clothes still on.” Finn seems to agree because he stops and lets Poe pull his shirt over his head. As he does, Finn grabs the chain around his neck and makes sure it doesn't come off in the process.

After Finn’s shirt is thrown into a pile with Poe’s, the pilot takes a second to sit back on top of Finn and just gaze at every part of the man in front of him. His eyes dart from Finn’s broad shoulders to his powerful biceps but in the end they focus on the ring, his ring, sitting in the middle of this incredible man’s chest. 

Without warning Finn’s hands are on him again but now they are just on his hips, slowly rubbing up and down with his thumbs, he just wants Poe to know he’s there. 

Poe grabs Finn’s shoulders and lowers himself so that he is laying on his chest, he pushes the ring away and kisses where it had been laying, “My dad always told me I needed to wait to give that away to someone I knew I wanted to spend my life with. I swear Finn I knew that was you from the second you saved me.”

Finn’s arms slid up from his hips and come to rest together on the top of his back. “What took us so long?”

Poe thinks about it and eventually crawls up so his face is hovering above Finn’s, “I don’t know but I’m glad the waiting is finally over. No more rushing into battle, dreading I didn’t get to tell you everything I needed to.”

After a while Poe starts to yawn and Finn takes that as reason enough to put him in an actual bed so he doesn’t end up sleeping on the desk. He grabs their shirts and puts them on top of Poe before picking the pilot up with his legs dangling off to one side and his neck at the other. “Babe, put your arms around my neck.” Poe, now half asleep, is slow to listen but eventually he does what is asked without question.

Finn leaves the office and starts walking back towards the dorms area of the base, on his way he passes the Falcon, the ramp is down and two figures are stumbling into it. He stops in his tracks, obviously the one in white is Rey but the other...He squints and is able to make out gold details around the neckline of the other woman.  _ Holy bantha crap, that’s Zorii!  _ The two women finally make it up the ramp after bumping into every possible surface while going at each other. First, he’d have to tell Poe how right he was and then he’d have to ask Rey all about it. He imagined once she noticed the ring she’d be questioning him too. He laughs to himself before readjusting Poe and continuing his walk.

Finn takes the pilot back to his own quarters where BeeBee-Ate was charging and keeping watch for Poe. He makes it all the way to Poe’s bed and is in the process of covering him up before BeeBee-Ate goes berserk. Instantly the droid starts whirling loudly asking what’s wrong with his owner and Finn quickly tries to assure the droid nothing is wrong but he isn’t fast enough. 

Poe doesn’t say a word and just points to the silver speck on Finn’s chest, the droid immediately stops with his alarmed whirling and starts beeping happily to himself before going back to his charging port. He understands completely and is saying something along the lines of it’s about time.

Finn grabs his shirt and gets ready to head back to his quarters but before he can take more than 2 steps Poe’s hand is wrapped around his wrist, “Stay.” Nothing else needs to be said, Finn walks around to the other side of the bed, takes his shoes off and scoots so that his body is flush against Poe’s. Their feet tangled and Finn’s arm wrapped around Poe like a shield, they both sleep easier than they ever have before.

* * *

The next morning Poe gets up and starts making caf, he can’t help but look at the gorgeous man in his bed, still fast asleep. All Poe can think about is the unspoken promise he made last night:  _ I will never leave you, I want to spend my life chasing you through the stars. _

  
  
  



End file.
